


No More Chinese Laundry

by Tuiteyfruity



Series: Hamilton prompts from tumblr [1]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, modern flowershop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr:  flower shop AU laurens/hamilton</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Chinese Laundry

Prom season was in full swing, which meant no sleep for Hamilton and Laurens and switching off between making corsages and handling pissy teenagers “Where is it?” “When is it?” “Does it match my dress?“ 

“Something smelled off at the laundromat this morning Alex,” said Laurens during a moment of peace, they could both hear the sounds of the machines through the shared wall, “I tried to tell the owner but she only speaks Chinese.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t have both taken French,” said Hamilton, “have either of us ever -”

*BOOM*

No more Chinese laundry.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the Atlantis reference! leave a comment if you like! 
> 
> prompt me on my tumblr jewishdragon


End file.
